Puchitto Racers
Yowamushi Pedal: Puchitto (Petit) RacersYowamushi Pedal: Puchitto Racers Tutorial Video (弱虫ペダルぷちっとレーサーズ) is a phone app by Furyu available for Iphone and Android, and functions as a collector game. Initially, players are given basic 1★ 41st Summer Inter High Sohoku squad members. The highest level will be 10; if characters of the same skins are repeated, the max level is increased by 5. After finishing the tutorial, they will receive at least a 3★ (highest level of 30) , up to 5★ (highest level of 50) rider that can be their new Ace, as only characters 3★ and over can have Ace abilities. Players are involved in a 32-stage Nationwide Tour. Each stage win will use up two tickets instead of one, but increases chances of item drops. In order to clear a stage, players must finish Bronze or better. Players can use the same character of different skins in their squad. Special Items *'Love Hime CD': No stamina loss for a limited time (cost 10 gold coins, or can be collected on the course) *'Black Figurine': Increase likelihood of a win in the goal area (final sprint) by increasing gold coins and photo items collected during a stage, which increases the stamina of the player's Ace against the next three highest level riders (cost 1000 silver coins, or can be collected on the course). Items Items increases the level of each player's special abilities. They are based on each character's favorite items. For example, Fukutomi has Apples, while Naruko has Bottled Milk. Photo albums Album photos are screenshots from the anime. They’re more than just something to look at - the photos all increase a stat for a character based on certain criteria. For example: The one with Imaizumi and Onoda. A support from Imaizumi → Onoda. Onoda will receive a whopping 50 points of stamina if Imaizumi is present once this photo activates (you’ll know when it activates when you see it, trust me). All of these photos support some character based on who is on your team. But it levels up and a new pairing and requirements are needed. Achievements An extra way to gain gold or silver coins by completing tasks, from simply assembling a Shohoku, Hakoge and Kyoto squads, winning all races, winning all races in a region, to upgrading one's skill level to 99 Events Events are for gaining special 5★ charactersTumblr of SMAAAAASH!!!. Players can either spend gold coins to get one of 10 random 3★-5★ characters, or can complete an event to collect colored water bottles of the top color (red, green, etc.) during a specified stage. (Even ones that have not been yet unlocked will be available.) This will get the player the character of note. Players should aim for winning the stage for more chances of item drops. As of December 1, which was Kinjou's birthday, players can pay for an increased chance to get a 5★ Kinjou. Collecting yellow bottles will earn 10 gold coins, and collecting blue bottles will earn 10,000 silver coins, which for the same period, is Makishima. Gallery References Category:Games Category:Content